The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuating apparatus.
Apparatuses such as these have been known for a long time and are used for many purposes. The fundamental principle is that an actuating element which is in the form of a piston and has an inlet area at the end for the intended actuating task is guided in a generally magnetically permeable housing as an armature between a stationary core area and a mounting element, which acts as a yoke, and can be operated by means of an electromagnet which is provided approximately in the core area.
DE 102 40 774 A1, from the same applicant, discloses an electromagnetic actuating apparatus of this generic type, with major elements. In the case of the known actuating apparatus, the coil device surrounds a plastic support on which a coil winding is wound. The winding wires of the coil winding are normally passed to contact elements and are electrically conductively connected to them, with the contact elements being used for connection to an external power supply. The contact elements are generally part of an electrical plug connection. When the actuating element is moved back in the direction of the coil device, for example by current being passed through the coil winding, the actuating element and/or the permanent magnet arrangement is moved, generally without braking, with respect to the plastic support and/or the core area which is firmly connected to it, such that the plastic support is continuously subject to vibration during operation of the actuating apparatus. This frequently leads to the connection between the winding wires and the contact elements being torn off, which leads to the coil device and therefore the entire electromagnetic actuating apparatus losing its functionality, which in turn has negative effects on the functionality of the actuating partner, for example camshaft-travel switching of an engine, and therefore also to loss of the functionality of the engine itself.
The invention is therefore based on the object of developing an electromagnetic actuating apparatus of this generic type such that its life is increased.